Life's Scars
by PunkVampy
Summary: Everyone has a life. Whether you're a Hunter, An Angel or A Demon. And life, no matter how you live it, always leaves it's scars. A collection of drabbles containing, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer and Crowley. Hints of my OC's Feathers and Jiah although neither are named. Aziraphale belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett from the book Good Omens. Enjoy. R R!
1. Dean Winchester

_**I'm back people! While I was on my holiday in the middle of nowhere I did quite a lot of writing. So I wrote some drabbles. If they're classed as such. They're meant to sort of sum up the characters in a few words. Some of my OC's are lightly mentioned. **__**Lightly**_**. **_** Oh, and for Crowley, Aziraphale belongs to the book Good Omens, by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. Enjoy, Reviews are loved as usual! **_

_**Punk **_

Dean Winchester.

Sometimes he feels like his life is a road. There will always be obstacles and things that want to slow him down. But he can't stop. Not when he's already come so far. And if anything he has to look after that one person, with floppy brown hair and green eyes; who is currently asleep in the passenger seat. He has to look after his brother because it is his job.

So he keeps on driving,

For Sammy's sake.


	2. Sam Winchester

Sam Winchester.

He can't do this anymore. He can't live with himself. He never could, not really. He always knew that he was different. A freak. Always the new kid. Always the one that it was fun to bully. Dean…Dean tried his best. To give him the childhood that he himself never had. And Sam appreciates that.

It was when he got older that he realised that he wasn't a freak. He was a monster. A time bomb just waiting to go off. And now he is all alone. All of his friends are dead. Bobby is gone. And worst of all his big brother and their best friend are lost in purgatory.

Sam Winchester isn't normal.

He is a freak.

He is a monster.

And now he has no-one to run to.


	3. Castiel

Castiel.

He remembers everything. Adam and Eve. The rise and fall of the Roman Empire. And he remembers when he made that choice. The one choice that changed his life forever. Free Will. He chose to disobey. For greater good. Dean and Sam Winchester have changed his life. But sometimes he wonders what it would have been like if he had stayed loyal to his commanders. Would life be different? He didn't know.

Time seems to have moulded into one big clump. Weeks seem like seconds and yet seconds seem like years. And no amount of board games can rectify that. Castiel knew something was coming. Something bad.

But that doesn't matter now.

Now he just watches the bees.


	4. Gabriel

Gabriel.

There are a lot of things that Gabriel remembers. And some of them he wishes he could forget. He is the youngest of four Archangels. The baby brother that the other three always had to protect. And then came that glorious day when he was an elder brother himself. And Balthazar couldn't ask for anyone better. For 10 whole centuries (which are more like years to angels.) Balthazar was Gabriel's baby brother. And then another came along. Castiel. But a war was brimming. Gabriel wasn't a child anymore. He was nineteen. And he had two little brothers to protect.

Sometimes he thinks he sees her. A flick of her silk red hair. Or the faintest glimmer of her smile, just in the corner of his eye.

There are a lot of things that Gabriel remembers.

But sometimes it's harder to forget.


	5. Balthazar

Balthazar.

Balthazar is loyal. There are many things that he is and loyal is on the top of that list. Ever since he was drafted into the army when he was 15 he has been loyal. Doing what he was told when he was told to do it. And never asking any questions. Until _it_ happened. That night. Blonde hair, an even lighter shade than his own, sticky and matted with blood. White armour slowly spreading red, like ink in water. A scream tears its way from Balthazar's lips as he runs to his fallen best friend.

But it's too late.

He's gone.

It was then that he started to ask questions. Why they were fighting a war that couldn't be won.

"Well, you've always got…little old me."

"Yes, I'll always have you."

The pain in his back from the blade is like no other.

….unless you count the pain in his heart.


	6. Lucifer

Lucifer.

He doesn't know why he's taking a shower. But he is. He stands there, head raised, eyes closed as the water gushes over his body. He sighs, scraping his hands through his soaking fringe. Time moves quickly when you're not looking. Like a fox in the night, silent. Almost majestic. But it still leaves a mark somewhere. Whether it be your heart or your mind.

He always tried to look after him. His little brother. Gabriel…he taught him everything he knew. And Lucifer remembers being so proud to see Gabriel grow and develop and learn. But you can learn too much. Get too courageous. And Gabriel has done just that. The cheek in standing up to him. Silly child. Lucifer snapped his fingers, and the water shuts off.

Surely he should feel guilty. He has just murdered his little brother in cold blood.

But he feels nothing. Nothing at all. Except the silent, distant drumming of his true vessel's heart.

And The Devil Smiles.


	7. Crowley

Crowley.

King Of Hell. Head Crossroads Demon. Chief Torturer.

All these titles. So much to live up to. He tries. Tries to use his façade of darkness and evil and the element of hell to boost his title. Make him feared by demon and human alike. He always dresses dark. He doesn't own any bright clothes. He sits at his desk. In his house. His fingers laced around a whiskey glass. He had done it again. Drunk himself sick. He didn't care. He doesn't care about anything anymore. He knows now, what happens when care about someone. They make you feel good about yourself when all you see is dark. They make you laugh when you know you want to cry. They tell you that everything's going to be alright. When you both know that there is no hope.

He barely registers the whiskey glass shattering. He looks down slowly. Tilting his head to the side when he sees the blood ooze from his palms. He had done it again. Squeezed the glass too hard in anger. He could make the bleeding stop. With a nod of his head or a wave of his hand. But he doesn't . He lets himself bleed, watches as the blood streams out of the cuts like a river. Bleeding always helped. Made him feel better. Until _he _noticed. Aziraphale. His best friend. The only person that ever showed that they gave a damn about him. Aziraphale was skinny, his face was kind and his eyes were kinder. He always dressed in sleeveless jumpers and white shirts and…tartan. Crowley remembers teasing him about the tartan. Aziraphale had golden hair that curled and wisped over itself. Round, wire rimmed glasses were always on the end of his nose, magnifying his blue eyes. He loved books. He owned a bookshop on the outskirts of London, in fact.

Oh, and he was an angel.

It's hard to believe that demon and an angel were friends. Best friends in fact. Crowley saw Aziraphale as a little brother. Crowley never let anyone else call him Anthony. If they did they found there selves with a broken nose. And…then Crowley found himself with a smack on the back of his head from Aziraphale. Both were normal occurrences. He was younger then. Barely the human equivalent of eighteen. He was young and foolish. He drove a 1926 Bentley and had his own flat in Oxford.

Crowley gets to his feet. Hands hanging by his sides, blood dribbling and dripping onto the expensive carpet. He walks over to a chest of drawers. Pulls a key of his pocket. Unlocks one of the draws and pulls it open. There are two objects inside. Some sunglasses, old and worn out. And a pair of round wire rimmed glasses. He reaches out. Fingers lightly touching the silver edge of the glasses.

"Sir?"

Crowley slams the drawer shut. Looking up with eyes like flaming coals. "What?"

The façade is back.

King Of Hell.

Head Crossroads Demon.

Chief Torturer.

"The angel Castiel is awaiting to meet you."

Crowley narrows his eyes. The angel. The black haired Trenchcoat wearing sod. With blue eyes.

Blue eyes like Aziraphale's….

Crowley kills the demon. Just to make a point. And walks out of his study.

He has made a deal with an angel of the lord.

….He has done it again.


End file.
